Argonaut Anthology
by ARHalden
Summary: A companion story for my other story, The Argonaut Recall. Tales from the past, present and future of the characters and will included perspectives of characters who do not have one in my other story.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Occupation: Environmentalist Lawyer, Artist, Hero

Alias: Oracle

Date: December 28th XX24

Argonaut Anthology: Glimpse of the Future

Rachel sits in her room after talking to Annabeth. She would admit that she was being stubborn not accepting help from her after her small stumble. Climbing stairs with limited depth perception was not the best idea that she has ever come up with. Honestly she wanted to be alone. Not because everybody was smothering her or anything like that, but because she saw a future that she needed to know more about. This was the first time that Rachel had ever seen the future and not seen her herself. She bent the truth slightly when she told Annabeth that she only gets a small glimpse of the future, she had actually seen quite a bit. Rachel feels her stomach churn and she grabs a granola bar and a cup of tea and sits at her desk. She glances at all of her art utensils and decides that she will draw the future using her colored pencils again. She takes a sip of her tea before taking a deep breath. She hears Delphi's scaly voice whisper incoherent words in her mind. The glowing green serpent appears in front of her before she has the vision.

Rachel looks around in her green ghostly form. She was in the hallway that she drew before. She turns and sees her niece, Lucy Charlotte Dare, standing next to Cassie. They were outside of a room just talking. It sounds a bit garbled, so she floats closer to hear better. As she gets closer, their voice become clearer.

"What is taking them so long?" Cassie says looking at her watch.

"They are getting their physicals done, of course it will take forever." Lucy brushes some of her bangs out of her eyes and she makes eye contact with Rachel, or they would if she was actually there. Lucy stares at Rachel, smiles then winks at her. Rachel turns around, but doesn't see anyone there. _Had she actually seen her?_ , she thinks to herself. The door that the duo were waiting outside of opens and the teenagers that she saw before come out.

"Told you I was stronger," Sally says as she comes out of the room with a Chinese girl. "You owe me five bucks."

"It was so not fair. Your brother was making his wolves do tricks, I got distracted," she says putting her hands on her hips.

"Excuses, excuses."

"At least I'm stronger than him," she says pointing to Freddy.

"Mei, you are like three years older than me, so you should be stronger than me," Freddy says. At his side were two fairly large wolves made of water. He strokes the head of one of them as he speaks.

"Well...shut up," she says turning around. The hispanic boy comes out rubbing his head.

"That was so not cool Freddy," he says as Freddy laughs.

"No, but it was funny." Sally comes over and looks at his forehead.

"A bruise might form, but you should be fine Sammy. Stop being a baby," she concludes. The boy and girl that look like siblings walk out together. "What took you two so long?"

"Little Jane over here didn't want to get shots," the boy says leaning on the wall.

"Not true and I'm older than you John," the girl says. The Japanese girl walks out very quietly. She holds her arms up covering her chest, biting her thumbnail. She seems to be trying to not draw attention to herself.

"Hey Noire, how did it go?" This seems to scare the girl as she jumps when Sally calls out to her. "Sorry." She looks back and forth between all the people.

"I..um..it...went...good...um…" Noire says nervously. The boy that looks like Frank exits and taps her shoulder. She yelps and scrambles away, hiding behind Sally.

"Just wear your ring and be confident," he says. Lucy clears her throat and all the teens turn to look at her. They all scramble and line up.

"Alright, your physicals are over, so you guys get a thirty minute break before you need to be at the armory for the briefing," Cassie says. The teens salute at her and they are dismissed. Mei puts an arm around Sally and Freddy as they walk down the hall. Sammy follows next to them while the other four head in a different direction. Rachel looks at Lucy. Lucy looks back at her and taps her wrist before turning around to talk to Cassie. Rachel knows that Lucy was reminding her not to spend too much time in the future. Rachel floats behind Sally and her friends.

"So, what are you going to do with the break? I say that we have a ping pong tournament, what do you think?" Mei says, her arms around Freddy and Sally. "Let's call it team building exercise." Freddy rolls his eyes.

"Your idea of team building is to get into a competition with each other?" Mei ignores him and turns towards Sammy.

"You're in right?"

"Sure, why not?" he says giving in.

"Sal?" Mei asks turning towards Sally.

"As much as I'd love to, I promised Mr. Leo I'd help before we head out," Sally says ducking out of Mei grasp.

"Lame," Mei says going down a hallway, dragging Freddy somewhere. Sammy stops and turns to Sally.

"Be careful around him. You know what he's done to my family," he warns before catching up the Mei. Sally shakes her head and pulls out an ID card. She holds it up to a door and it opens. Rachel quickly follows her in and sees that it was just like the rooms on the Argos, a decent size with a desk, bed, a closet, and a mini-fridge. The room was neatly kept, much cleaner than Rachel's room was. Everything was neatly put into a stack or a container. This was a surprise because of the fact that she was related to one of the more messy people on the ship. Rachel looks back to her desk. On the wall above her desk were a series of pictures that she took as she grew up. Rachel recognizes the picture that she just drew her in the present. Next to that was a drawing that Rachel had signed, but she did not recognize it. One picture stood out to Rachel as it was a picture of Sally as a five year old in a large jungle. She turns back and sees that Sally was changing into a white t-shirt covered in grease stains, jeans that had a bunch of burn marks in them. She pulls her hair into a messy bun. She opens a drawer and pulls out a toolbelt, gloves, a small rage, and a hard hat. She plops the hard hat on her head, tucks the gloves in one of her back pockets and the rag in the other. She folds the uniform that she was just wearing and puts it in a bag. She grabs the bag, pats her front pocket, and then leaves the room. Rachel follows her out and watches her walk down a series of staircases and into a familiar door. She hits it twice, waits three seconds then enters.

"Hey old man, you awake?" she says as she enters. Rachel hears something hit metal followed by a groan.

"Hey Sally," Leo groans out. Rachel floats in and sees Leo half was in one of the components of the ship. He slides out and he had a large grease mark on his forehead. "And I'm not an old man." Sally chuckles and throws the rag that was in her pocket at him. He catches it and wipes his face before standing up.

"So, what's on the docket today?" She asks putting the bag in a cubbyhole.

"Diverting power from Jason's room into my gaming room," he says smiling. Sally rolls her eyes.

"Come on, what are we really doing?" Leo laughs.

"Just simple maintenance. Honestly I can do it myself, you don't need to hang out with me."

"I like hanging out with you Mr. Leo," she says pulling her gloves on and grabbing a pair of goggles.

"You only get to be a kid once, hang out with your friends," he says hooking a device up to a circuit breaker.

"You're one to talk, all your friends are in DC."

"That's different and you know it."

"Besides all they are doing is playing ping pong. I'd rather do something productive," Sally says flipping a switch. One machine shut off and she starts to do some maintenance.

"You know, I'd say you were just like your mom..." Sally tenses at this. "...but I know how much that pisses you off, so I won't." Sally turns around at looks at him, her hands on her hips.

"You do realize that saying, 'I would say this, but I won't' is actually saying the thing."

"I know," Leo says throwing a rag at her. The device that he was holding beeps and he unhooks it. "How's the transmogrifier?"

"It is still running, but there is some build up that needs to be cleared," she says turning around and grabbing a bucket. Leo nods and turns to work on some wiring.

"Oh hey, did you ever figure out what name you are going to use?" Sally seems to perk up at this.

"I had a realization, the answer was right in front of me. I'm going with Tactician."

"Nice. It's short, sweet and sophisticated. It fits you."

"Thanks."

"You know what the rest of your squad is going with?"

"Mei decided to go as Mercy. She wanted to go with something similar to her dad, or Will I should say." Sally starts to fill a bucket with brown powder from the machine.

"She is a healer right?"

"Heal Enhancer and she has her Emotepath ESPer powers."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. How does that work again?"

"She is able to detect people emotions based on pheromones and facial expressions. Not only that, she is able to extrapolate actions that people will do based off of that. She is able to get exactly what she wants by pushing people's buttons."

"I get it now, she's called Mercy because you will be begging for Mercy when you have something she wants."

"Exactly." Sally flips the switch to turn the machine back on before throwing the whole bucket into the machine. She presses a button and a new bucket is made from the machine.

"What about Freddy?"

"Freddy is going as Hunter." Sally closes the transmogrifier and walks over to the computer terminal.

"Hunter? Well I guess it makes sense since he can make those water wolves. How many is he up to?"

"Four adults, two cubs."

"He has is own little wolfpack. A weird wolfpack, but a pack all the same." Sally taps on the computer and runs a diagnostics report on it. "Gloves," Leo says without looking at her. Sally looks down and pulls her gloves off before wiping the keyboard with a clean rag.

"So, uh, what about Freddy?" Leo asks nervously.

"He is going as Titan."

"Titan. That's...cool," Leo says taping the ends of the wires with electrical tape.

"Just talk to him," Sally says with a groan, clearly tired of whatever is happening between the two.

"Sure, sure. I'll totally get right on that. Speaking of which, when do you have to report to the armory?"

"1600, why?"

"It 3:55 right now," Leo says. Sally looks up from the computer and curses. She rushes over to the cubby and grabs her bag of clothes.

"Can I…" she asks pointing to a corner that has a bed.

"Go for it." Sally runs in and pulls a curtain close. Rachel hears rustling on the other side. The curtain opens and Sally was dressed in her uniform once again. She rushes and puts the bag in the cubby hole before making her way towards the door. "Hair," Leo says not looking up. Sally pulls her hair out of the bun, letting it fall loose before pulling it back into a ponytail.

"Thanks, see ya Mr. Leo."

"Bye, don't die," Leo says without looking up. Sally rolls her eyes as she leaves the room. Rachel follows her walk up the stair and enter the familiar armory. As Sally enters she salutes Cassie and Lucy who are sitting at a desk.

"Sally, perfect timing." Rachel looks at the clock and sees that it perfectly ticks four pm. "So where is the rest of your squad?" Sally looks around the room and sees Noire, Jane and John.

"That is a good question," Sally answers with a sigh. She hears people rushing down the stairs and sees Sammy, Mei, Freddy, and the Asian boy.

"Are we late?" Mei asks.

"Technically. Why is Lee with you?" Sally asks.

"We needed a fourth," Mei says pulling out a handkerchief and handing it to Sally. Mei pulls out a compact mirror. Rachel floats over and sees that Sally had a small grease smear on her forehead. She quickly wipes it off and mouths a thank you to her friend.

"Great, now can we get started?" Cassie asks. They all turn and take a seat. There was an extra chair out. Lucy looks right at Rachel and winks at her. Rachel floats over and takes the extra seat. Everybody seems to notice the extra chair, but decide not to bring it up.

"So you guys will be shadowing our squad today, with Matt and Bobby's trainees shadowing us next week. Today you will be assigned a locker with your codename and a lock combo. We have already put all the equipment that you gave us when you checked in at the start of the year," Lucy explains. "For example, this locker belongs to Tactician," she says pointing to a locker. Sally snaps her head before looking degected.

"Who is Tactician?" Mei asks.

"Sally is." Sally looks confused at Lucy.

"I haven't told anybody about that."

"It's my little secret," Lucy says with a smile. "I figured out where you got the name from." Sally smile. "Speaking of which," Lucy says turning to look directly at Rachel. "Isn't that enough of a glimpse?" Suddenly, the green serpent appears and the vision ends.

Rachel blinks her eye a few times and looks at her notebook. She had started a few sketches while she was in the vision subconsciously, something she discovered when she was ten years old. She looks through the sketches and sees that she drew Mei with her arms around Sally and Freddy, Sally in the engine room, and Sally standing next to the locker that says Tactician. She smiles at her sketches and looks at the clock. She downs her now cold tea and gathers her colored pencils. She heads up to the command center. She activates her power to look at the still images of the event and she starts drawing, waiting to reach their destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Luke Castellan

Occupation: ?

Alias: Temporal (Former), Kronos (Alternate Timeline/Former), Man Out of Time, Traveler (Future)

Date: December 28th XX24/?/March 5th XX37/?/January 1st XX25/?/Aug 14th XX42

Argonaut Anthology: Man Out of Time

"Well, that was fun. I did my part. Au revoir," Luke says as he starts to fade out of that time. Everything around him starts to turn black. Sounds and smells start to get distant until he was enveloped in nothingness. This wasn't something new to him, it has been his reality for the past eleven years. Well, eleven of Percy and Annabeth's years, to him he has been in this void for both eternity and a few seconds. He starts to feel the tug, the pull to another point of time. It was a very weak pull, likely to only allow him to exist there for only a few minutes. Just as the the sounds, smells, and sights disappeared from him a few moments ago, they all fade into view.

* * *

Luke looks around and tries to get his bearings. He pulls out a device that Luna Jackson made for him to help him determine his place in the timeline. He sees that it is currently March 5th XX37. He quickly notices that he was in Washington DC. He pulls out navigation device and checks to see if there were any important events happening soon. He smiles as he sees that a certain event is occurring. He looks around and spots Frederick Jackson holding his hand out to Mei DiAngelo. She was crying on the ground before he showed up. She takes it and he pulls her into a hug. Luke feels a pull again and everything starts to fade out again. He quickly puts his navigation device into his pocket and he is sent back to the nothingness again.

* * *

Luke floats around for what feels like weeks in the nothingness. During this time, he didn't see or hear anything, but he felt things. These were micro pulls from the time around him, not enough to give him a physical form in this time, but enough to know what happened. He floats in the nothingness until he feels another strong pull, dragging him back to reality.

* * *

As he fades into existence, he takes in the metal room around him. He realizes that he was sitting on some machine in an engine room. He hears someone near him scramble and he turns to see Leo Valdez holding an air powered rivet gun at him.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get on my ship?" Leo asks. Luke raises his hands as he gets off of the machine.

"Hey Leo. It's me, Luke. You know, I'm the Man Out of Time," he says to him.

"What? That does make sense, how do you know my name?" Leo asks, not lowering the tool. Luke holds up a finger and gestures to his pocket. Leo nods and Luke pulls out his navigation device.

"We haven't met yet?" He asks as he checks where he is in the timeline. "We haven't," Luke definitively says as he notices that he was in January 1st XX25.

"Still not making any sense," Leo says lowering the rivet gun.

"Yeah I know," Luke says pinching the bridge of his nose. "Have Percy and Annabeth talked about me?"

"Not that I remember." Luke taps on the screen and checks important events that happen on this date. A few were insignificant to Luke, but there was one that was highlighted specifically. It was an event that he has a direct impact on, and for better or worse it needs to occur. He puts the navigation device back in his pocket.

"Of course they didn't. It'd be too easy if they did. My name is Luke Castellan. I used to work with Percy and the rest of the East Coast Argonauts."

"You used to?" Leo asks leaning on a piece of machinery.

"Well, I kinda died."

"You too?" Leo says chuckling.

"Technically during a battle with an alternate timeline version of myself, I entered a temporal anomaly which forced me out of linear time." Leo raises an eyebrow. "I guess I could just start from the beginning."

"It'd make more sense. As long as you end with how you ended up here," Leo says offering Luke a seat and a drink. Luke took the seat and grabs the soda.

"So the beginning. I guess I'll start with the end of the other me's timeline. So in an alternate timeline, Gaea never rose up. Because of that, there was not Demi-human Restriction Act. So while there was no real public threat or outcry against us, the governments of the world had different ideas. Do you know what the genophage was?"

"Uh, that's from that one video game right? They made a species infertile or something," Leo says scratching his head.

"It was similar. The governments of the world created a coalition of the greatest biologists to create a virus that only activates inside of a Demi-human," Luke says in a pained voice. The memories of his alternate past start resurface.

"They poisoned the people?" Luke nods.

"Nobody really knew it was happening, a ton of people just suddenly got sick. It was when Thalia died when Annabeth and I figured out what was really happening. She and I worked day and night trying to find a cure."

"You and Annabeth?" Leo asks.

"Annabeth was one of the smartest people in that timeline, and I can spend as much time as I want to do research."

"I bet Percy wasn't too happy about that. He can get pretty jealous," Leo says crossing his arms.

"They weren't together," he says to Leo's shock. "One of the few worlds that they aren't. They were close. Probably too close to be just friends, but in that world I was married to Annabeth." Leo whistles. "The virus eventually killed everybody. Annabeth died in my arms and I was the last Demi-human on Earth. I tried everything that I could, going back in time countless amounts of times, but every single time, I failed. She died in my arms every time." Luke feels tears start to form. Eventually I went back in time, before I could even form a thought and split myself."

"You what?"

"I went back in time to when I was starting to form and initiated cell division, turning myself into twins."

"How does that even work?" Leo asks very confused.

"It doesn't work well," Luke admits. "That's how Larry came to be."

"Your twin from the future was named Larry?"

"He went by L," Luke says trying to defend his alternate self.

"That's even lamer than Larry," Leo says opening a panel and grabbing a chocolate bar.

"Anyways, he thought that the best way to prevent the Demi-humans from being eradicated was to get in people's good graces. That's how the Pantheon, or the East Coast Argonauts as they will be called in the future, was formed. We started out by stopping small time thieves and crooks who happen to operate in our area, but that wasn't good enough for him. Larry eventually started to convince some not so good Demi-humans to commit crimes. Escalating everything to the point where people started to see us as heroes. As you know, when you become heroes, you also instill a small amount of fear into people."

"That is the basis of the DRA."

"Well, that's when Larry became Kronos. Somewhere along the line, he changed his thought from we should be loved to we should be feared. We fought him so many times without figuring it out until it was too late. Our final battle with him took place in the Empire State Building. Well if you want to get technical about it, it took place on a construct above the city."

"A what above the what?" Leo asks very confused.

"He had a Demi-human who was able to create a city above New York because Kronos was going to destroy New York. Anyways, during our battle, Kronos and I both activated our powers at the same time while we were in contact with each other. Time did not like that. A massive temporal anomaly appeared. Think of a black hole, but instead of having infinite gravity, it had infinite time. It started to rapidly decay everything around it. The alternate me was destroyed and I somehow got his memories. In order to stabilize it, someone had to climb in. I volunteered. It was all my fault anyways."

"So that's your story," Leo asks.

"Well, it goes on much longer. But I can't tell you most of it."

"I wonder why they didn't mention you," Leo says.

"I have an idea, but that isn't important. I came here for a reason."

"You did?"

"My...friend? Well, she is kinda a friend...I don't know what we are because sometimes she mentioned things between us that hasn't happened for me yet…" Luke trails off.

"Um?"

"Sorry. She made me a navigation device that helps me figure out what time I'm in, and some important events that need to happen."

"So the sword fight in the village?"

"A necessary event to prevent Thalia's death. If she didn't find you, unmanned drones would have destroyed that village and her with it."

"So why are you here? Not to be rude, but what major event will happen in the engine room? Is it going to blow up?" Leo starts to panic. A small flame pops up on the top of his head.

"No, nothing like that. It's just a simple message." Luke starts to feel the fade drawing him away. "Annabeth is awake and Percy has a message. A message from Calypso," Luke says as he fades out of existence.

* * *

Luke's talk with Leo, was one of the longest times that he has been in one place in a long time. He floats aimlessly in the darkness feels the ebbs and flows of time. He feels a strong push to a time and he comes into existence.

The sounds that he hears confuses him as he tries to find where he is. He looks down and somehow he was wearing a suit. He hears music on the other side of a door. He pokes his head in and smiles.

"Well ain't that a sight," he says to himself. He sees Freddy and Mei up at the altar, with priest talking about marriage.

* * *

 **So a somewhat confusing story. Sorry for lying about when it would be out, but things came up.**


End file.
